Secrets
by Molly Short
Summary: Ever wonder what the characters of Harry Potter are hiding? A collection of drabbles written about different characters, showing us their secrets.
1. Bellatrix Black

**Bellatrix Black**

She loved him with all of her heart, he was everything she could ever want, and everything she would never have. No one understood her love for him, all he knew was hatred, but she looked past that. She could see the man beneath the monster; she saw the passion hidden behind layers of hate. It was true, he would never be able to love, but then again, he was all she would ever love. The pain he caused her was insignificant; in truth she loved nothing more than to feel his fury, but her love would never be enough.


	2. Remus Lupin

**Remus Lupin**

He was a monster.

It had not been his choice, it was not something he had ever wanted, and it was not something he wished to bring upon his family. His father could no longer look him in the eyes; his mother could not glance in his direction without breaking down. In all honesty, he did not feel he deserved those reactions of terror, he had done nothing. Everything now was out of his control, and he only became a monster one night of every month. He would just have to be careful, and stay away from everyone he loved.


	3. Scorpius Malfoy

**Scorpius Malfoy**

No one ever suspected his biggest secret; he wanted to be just like his grandfather. He wanted people to cringe at the sound of his name; he wanted people to fear his money and everything it could buy him. When he looked through history books, he wanted his name to be printed onto the pages. He wanted nothing to do with his father, he was weak, all talk, his grandfather was the one who put all of his plans into action.

Though honestly, it was not enough for him to be like his grandfather, he wanted to be his grandfather.


	4. Petunia Dursley

**Petunia Dursley**

Truly, it was not fair, her sister got everything she wanted, she got nothing. Why was it not _her_ that was magical? That was the difference between them that caused all of their other differences. That was why their parents loved her sister more. Magic was the reason she was always angry, ready to lash out at any chance she got, it was not her fault, she would give anything up to be a witch.

No one could know her biggest wish, it would ruin everything she had done in life, no one was allowed to know her biggest desire.


	5. Bill Weasley

**Bill Weasley**

He did not want them to grow up; they were supposed to stay young and innocent forever. They were always supposed to rely on _him_, and to look up to _him._He was their older brother, and he was only just starting to realize how much he loved them.

If he could, he would go back in time and he would have stayed in their little house forever. Helping his mother, watching them all grow up, but he could not change the past. He could not take back the time he had lost, and that was what hurt the most.


	6. Gideon Prewett

**Gideon Prewett**

He did not want to be remembered as one of the twins, but that was such a hard task when you had a double around. It was not as if he did not love his brother, for he cared very deeply for him it was just that, with him around they would always be known as the Prewett twins. When people remembered him, he would never be remembered as 'Gideon', his name would always be mixed with Fabians'.

For once he wanted it to be 'him' he was tired of the 'them'.

For once he wanted to do something worthwhile.


	7. Blaise Zabini

**Blaise Zabini**

It was so hard, trying to hide your true self day in and day out.

He did not want to hide his emotions, but it was a precaution, it protected him from letting anyone get close. Hiding behind a veil shielded him from getting hurt, for no one was allowed to hurt him, the only woman who ever had was his mother, and he had not meant for that to happen.

The thought of emotional pain made him cringe, he did not like the way it made him feel, he did not like the way his mother made him feel.


	8. Parvati Patil

**Parvati Patil**

She wanted love; she wanted one of those whirlwind romances, with a gallant knight to come and sweep her off her feet, carrying her into fields of roses. She wanted somebody to love, and somebody to love her back equally, maybe even more if she would turn out so lucky. Being a hopeless romantic, she was stuck in the past, a time of moonlit strolls and dinners by the candle light. She was a complete romantic, and she dreamed that one day she _would_meet her knight, and together they would ride away into darkness on a horse of white.


	9. Peter Pettigrew

**Peter Pettigrew**

He was tired of being considered mediocre, no better than anyone else. He wanted to be special; he wanted to have a talent that no one else had. For him, it was all about standing out and he always did whatever it took to make sure he was considered better. Most of the time, he was with people who stood out, while he hid in the shadows, always waiting, because one day his time would come, and when it did there was nothing anybody could do.

When his time came, he would show them all everything he was capable of.


	10. Hermione Granger

**Hermione Granger**

She was the unspoken genius, the one everybody went to for advice. She had a knack for looking past all of the distractions into the heart of a problem. Without her, nothing else would have been possible; she was the one who knew all of the information. Yet, she still felt useless, as if there was something more she could do. She was hollow, full of intelligence, but empty of emotions, everything she had, she faked. She wanted to be the one to let loose and live a little, for that might be the only thing that could save her.


End file.
